Yin And Yang
by aliceistiny
Summary: The darkness burned inside of her like an open flame; his light was as bright as the sun. They're 2 pieces of the same puzzle. Like Yin and Yang. But there was 1 problem: Yang already had a Yin. Rated T cuz Im paranoid. RaeRob. Dont like;Dont read. 1-shot


**Hey. I don't know why, but I decided to start a new story. So here you go.**

**Summary: The darkness burned inside of her like an open flame. He was a beacon of light that was as bright as the sun itself. They were two pieces of the same puzzle. Like Yin and Yang. There's only one problem: Yang already had a Yin. **

**Yep, it's another RaeRob fic. Don't like, don't read. **

**Enjoi!**

Raven sat on the roof of Titans Tower, contemplating. She had recently obtained feelings for a certain someone. Someone forbidden. Her leader. Her best friend. Her friend's boyfriend. Robin.

"Hey, Raven," greeted a voice as a figure sat next to her on the edge of the Tower.

_Speak of the damn devil,_ she thought. "Hello, Robin," she said curtly.

"What are you doing up here?" the masked teen asked her, making simple conversation.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said monotonously.

The masked hero only chuckled, the sound becoming music to her ears. She loved his laugh. And when he actually DID laugh, she mesmerized it and played it like it was her favorite song. And it was. It was her favorite sound.

"How about you answer my question first?" asked the Boy Wonder, flashing his dazzling smile at her.

The Raven girl sighed and leaned back on her hands, staring out into the horizon. The sun was just setting. Twilight. Her favorite time of day, and yet the saddest also. The end of another and the wait for another one to come.

"I came out here to think," she responded.

"Ah," was all Robin said, nodding in understanding. "I like to do that too. It's nice to just come out here and THINK; get away from all the noise, you know?"

"Indeed."

"Raven, are you okay?" asked Robin, noticing his friend's internal distance.

_With you next to me, I am,_ said her thoughts. But her mouth said, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked again, lightly touching her shoulder.

Raven quickly retaliated from his gloved touch, causing him to pull back. Now he was suspicious. This wasn't the Raven he knew. This Raven was…different. More distant somehow. It made him worried. More worried than normal.

"Rae?" he asked, using the nickname only he and Cyborg had the privilege to use.

"I'm fine, Robin," she said as she rose slowly to her feet.

She started walking but Robin caught her freshly shaved leg. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. He looked at her with pleading eyes. As if to say, "Don't hide from me." She, of course, hid from everyone. But she hardly ever hid from ROBIN. He was her best friend. Her outlet. They had a bond. A very strong one, to be precise.

"Rae, please," he pleaded, still grasping her smooth, strong calf. "Talk to me."

"I'm fine," was all she said as she kicked out of his grasp and walked inside.

Once gone, Robin leaned back and lied down. He was genuinely concerned about his friend Raven. She was his best friend. His outlet. His…Raven. His dark bird. He suddenly shook his head of those thoughts.

Raven wasn't his. No, Starfire was. Yeah. Starfire, his GIRLFRIEND. Not Raven, STARFIRE. The alien girl he's had a crush on for only God knows how long and he recently started dating. Yet, he was having doubts. Was Starfire the one for him?

Sure, Starfire was great. She was happy and fun. But Raven…she was dark and mysterious. And there was something about her that drew him in. He couldn't put his finger on it but it drew his mind crazy. And her uniform! Oh the things that dark, revealing leotard did to him. It made him and his CRAZY.

The way it showed off her alabaster legs. He could stare at those legs all day if he could. He could watch those legs walk away anytime; anywhere. And the way it was on her birthday! It was destroyed, sure, but it was more beautiful that way. It revealed her flat abdomen, and had a long 'V' going down her back. Her hair had grown out and it made her look GORGEOUS.

That was his greatest memory of her. Be it as it may, Slade dropped her off of a skyscraper, but Robin caught her in his strong arms. She fit perfectly in them, he found. As if they were made to hold her pale, slender body.

But when they returned home and time began to turn once more, she fled to her room and cut her purple locks back to chin-length. Also, changing into another one of those accursed leotards. His greatest memory: the day Raven was truly frightened and vulnerable. The day all her shields were put down and she was left alone. Unprotected.

He held that memory close to his heart in the spot where he held that weak image of Raven close. His greatest memory of his greatest friend. Raven, princess of darkness. Raven, his best friend. Raven, his true love.

The traffic-light colored teen sighed and stood up. He stared out at the setting sun once more before following the dark bird's lead and leaving. And with that, the two birds had flown from the roof and returned to their safe havens.

**Hey. Did you guys like this? I didn't really like the ending. Oh well. Hope you guys liked it. I'd love to hear/read your opinion. Comment and review.**

**--alice**


End file.
